


Un día como Padres

by Nikiitah



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiitah/pseuds/Nikiitah
Summary: Mientras ayudaba a la reconstrucción del santuario y del pueblo, Milo encuentra a un bebé en medio de los escombros, convirtiéndose en padre sustituto hasta que Athena encuentre un hogar. Pero la llegada de Camus a su templo podría ser beneficiosa... o tal vez no.CamusxMilo o MiloxCamus (como desean interpretarlo :v)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo por diversión :D

Cuando Athena había solicitado su presencia, pensó que algo realmente terrible había ocurrido. Milo creyó estar preparado para toda clase de obstáculos, sin embargo lo que veía se alejaba de la realidad. Se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, cuando el suave gemido lastimero le hizo enfocar de nuevo ambos ojos sobre el pequeño bultito que se removía incómodo entre las colchas celestes en medio de la cama.  
Durante toda su vida había sido entrenado como un guerrero, incluso estaba preparado para morir si era necesario, los sentimientos o el deseo de querer formar una familia había sido descartada desde hace mucho tiempo y eso le había bastado para adecuarse a su actual estilo de vida al lado de sus compañeros. Aunque en realidad él había creado lazos de amistad con aquellos hombres que quería como sus hermanos de guerra, pero hasta ahí era el límite.

—Oh no —susurró mientras escuchaba como el llanto incrementaba.

Agarró el biberón que ya estaba a una temperatura adecuada para el bebé y tomó en brazos al pequeño que empezó a succionar la mamila.

— ¿A qué hora piensas dormir? —le dijo mientras miraba con ojos cansados al bebé que estaba más despierto que él.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el sueño llegar a él y si no fuera por el quejido del infante se hubiera quedado dormido.

—Ya sé… tu biberón —susurró volviendo a colocar el chupete cerca de la boquita del infante.

Cuando se había ofrecido para ayudar con la reconstrucción de las ciudades arruinadas por los maremotos ocasionados por Poseidón nunca imaginó que encontraría al pequeño Aitor en medio de algunos escombros donde sus padres yacían muertos, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino que ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que había terminado la guerra santa y nadie diera con el pequeño que lloraba a todo pulmón.  
Fue en ese momento que decidió traerlo al santuario para que su diosa lo llevara al orfanato Kido, pensando que quizás ahí podría recibir los cuidados necesarios para su edad, sin embargo a las pocas horas de haberlo entregado, el patriarca había informado que tenía que ser él quien lo cuidaría..

—Nunca creí verte tan cansado por algo que no se deba a tus “apuestas” con Deathmask y Kanon. ¿Sabes? Se te ve bien de esa forma.

El suave sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse le avisó que el visitante planeaba ayudar, o eso quería creer. Se giró para saludarlo, confuso, moviendo la cabeza.

—No esperaba verte aquí… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace una hora —respondió dejando a su lado una pequeña maleta con ropa y pañales— Esto te ayudará para evitar futuros “accidentes”.

Era lo último que hubiera imaginado como acabaría su día. Arrugando su frente con sospecha se dedicó a inspeccionar a Camus que lucía relajado –algo extraño en él- y además que parecía esperar algún comentario de su parte.

—Emmm ¿gracias? —dijo no muy seguro— En todo caso, veo que tu “hace una hora” en realidad fue muy largo.

—Me atrapaste —sonrió con cierta malicia que solo lo estremeció— Creí que te negarías.

—Un hombre nunca retrocede —dijo con orgullo— Además que Aitor no dejaba que nadie más lo cargara —susurró bajito lo último.

— ¿Aitor? Creí que no tenía nombre.

—Yo se lo puse ¿No es genial? —el brillo que apareció en los ojos de su amigo le hizo quedarse sin palabras, captando totalmente su atención. — ¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió girando queriendo evitar que el rubor en sus mejillas apareciera— Como tienes todo controlado será mejor que regrese a Acuario.

—Espera ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Tú no quieres que me quede, lo que quieres es que cuide a tu hijo adoptado para que puedas dormir.

Camus sentenció mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ante esto Milo no pudo más que sonreír de manera inocente a lo que hizo que el mayor rodara los ojos mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por esta vez te ayudaré Milo, pero no te acostumbres.

—Me lo debes por dejar que los cabellos de zanahoria casi me tostara —soltó, sin embargo lejos de hacerle gracia a Camus éste agachó la mirada algo decaído. — Lo siento Cam… no quise…

—Olvídalo Milo, tienes todo el derecho de reclamarme y…

—Vamos hombre —interrumpió alzando sus hombros— Ya pasó. Ya aclaramos ese asunto, no es necesario que siempre te sientas miserable por ese día.

Milo siempre había sido comprensivo cuando se trataba de él, y eso lo hacía dudar respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Verlo ahora resultaba extraño.  
Camus estaba confundido.

—Mmm… bueno ¿y que harás? —decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Qué haré qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Respecto a Aitor ¿no encontraron familiares?

—La señorita Athena envió a los caballeros de bronce a buscar, supongo que me quedaré con él hasta que aparezca algún tío.

Quiso hablar más pero el cansancio le ganaba. Camus negó mientras sonreía de lado y levantó al pequeño que ya estaba por acabar su mamila, lo que hizo que el bebé hiciera un puchero.  
Milo se preparó para el berrinche.

Sin embargó eso no ocurrió.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿No lloró?

—Solo lo cargué con cuidado —se alzó de hombros restándole importancia— Ya duérmete que más tarde deberás salir de compras.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó adormilado. Mientras se echaba a la cama, Camus iba tapándolo con sus sabanas hasta quedar cubierto hasta los hombros.

—Mañana deberás ir a comprar comida para el bebé —susurró en su oído, Milo se estremeció al escucharlo y se acurrucó en la cama.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? —susurró mientras se quedaba dormido.

Camus lo contempló unos segundos antes de depositar un pequeño y significativo beso sobre su frente.

—Iré siempre a donde tú vayas.

Acurrucando al bebé en sus brazos, se acostó al otro lado de la cama con Aitor en el medio, observando como Milo dormía plácidamente.

—Siempre…

Dejó que las últimas palabras al aire y acomodó los cabellos rebeldes de Milo.

(-X-)

Camus sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz. Adormilado y algo desorientado decidió abrir los ojos siendo una mata de cabellos azules violáceos su panorama. El suave aroma a manzanas que desprendía los cabellos del hombre frente a él fue tan reconfortante como atractivo que por un momento creyó seguir durmiendo, sin embargo cuando el muchacho en sus brazos se acurrucó más en su pecho soltó un suspiro enamorado. Siempre había querido despertar a su lado.  
Cuando cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir sintió que algo se le olvidaba, fue cuando al moverse algo líquido se resbalo por su cuello y el aroma a leche inundó sus fosas nasales.

“Leche” pensó arrugando su frente. ¿Por qué Milo tendría leche sobre la cama…?

—Merde —susurró al recordarlo.

Su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación intentando hallar al bebé que su amigo había dejado a cargo pero no había rastro alguno.

—Milo me matará —susurró. La desesperación empezó a reflejarse en sus actos torpes,

Camus de Acuario, el siempre frío y sereno caballero de los mares por primera vez se sentía asustado.

— ¿Camus? —la voz adormilada de Milo lo estremeció.

Camus soltó una maldición en su idioma natal, pellizcando el puente de su nariz giró su cuerpo en cámara lenta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Milo estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Susurró, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Camus alzó su ceja— ¿Camus? ¿Qué pasó? —repitió esta vez con voz seria.

Sus ojos claros se pasearon por toda la habitación y al no ver rastro del pequeño Aitor giró su rostro para vero con molestia.

—Me quedé dormido y al despertar se… fue —susurró lo último con cierta precaución.

Si no fuera porque Milo estaba a algunos metros de donde se encontraba, estaba seguro que Milo ya se hubiera abalanzado hacia él. Por primera vez en su vida deseó no haberse dejado llevar por el placer de momento.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste perder a un bebé?! —gritó mientras se levantaba como resorte.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. El ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose hizo que el rostro de ambos adulto se tornara azul.

—Aitor… —susurró sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

El sonido de más vidrios se escuchó desde la cocina, al igual que las suaves risas del bebé. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación sal pensar que Aitor había estado expuesto al peligro, sin embargo al llegar y no ver al bebé en ningún lado se cuestionó seriamente.

— ¿Dónde está? —susurró Camus observando el desastre en la cocina.

—No puede estar lejos… solo pasaron tres minutos desde que escuchamos el ruido. —dijo Milo.

Ambos adultos empezaron a buscar por todo el lugar –recogiendo de paso los pedazos de vidrio- sin llegar a encontrar alguna señal que les permitiera saber la ubicación exacta del bebé.

— ¡Aitor! —gritó, pero al hacerlo, las risas cesaron y el silencio hizo presencia.

De un momento a otro, los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a temblar hasta elevarse. Los objetos iban de un lado a otro, estrellándose contra las paredes o a veces contra ellos –en especial a Camus- quien cada cierto tiempo se cubría el rostro.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo Milo?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —preguntó con molestia.

—Es tu casa —respondió con sarcasmo— Además tú trajiste a Aitor.

—Lo traje, pero ¡¿Cómo carajo iba a saber que era un niño “especial”?!

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo terminar de gritar, cuando el silencio se hizo presente. Lo extraño fue que el templo de Escorpio se sintiera tan tenebroso, como si nunca nadie lo hubiera habitado. Milo dio un rápido vistazo a Camus que estaba igual de nervioso e intentaron buscar a través del cosmo algún rastro del pequeño, sin embargo dos presencias muy conocidas aparecieron.

— ¡Milo! —gritó uno de ellos. Camus pudo jurar que notó el brillo en los ojos de Milo al escucharlo y no pudo evitar sentir algo oprimir su pecho.

Tan rápido como lo permitió, ambos muchachos llegaron a recibir a los dos caballeros dorados que estaban en la entrada. Saga y Kanon vestían ropas civiles mientras que el mayor de los gemelos traía algunas bolsas blancas.

—Saga —susurró Milo con cierta emoción. Le dio un rápido vistazo y luego volteó hacia Kanon para saludarlo.

—Vinimos a traer la leche en polvo para el enano —dijo Kanon mientras miraba por todos lados— ¿Dónde está?

El extraño comportamiento de ambos jóvenes les dio una idea a los mayores. Habían perdido al bebé. Saga sabiendo lo afectado que estaría Milo colocó su mano encima de Millo quien lo miró on sorpresa.

—Te ayudaremos a buscar —susurró cerca de su oído— ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vieron?

Esta vez volteó a ver a Camus, arrugando su frente en el proceso. El francés se removió incomodo por la penetrante mirada del mayor mientras observaba la cercanía de Milo y Saga.

—Yo lo cuidaba y… me quedé dormido. Aitor estaba en medio de ambos, no sé cómo pudo haber escapado.

— ¿Aitor? —susurró Kanon mientras veía a Camus y luego a Milo. Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en su rostro, incomodando más a Camus.

—Un bebé no puede desaparecer por arte de magia —replicó Saga con molestia.

—No un bebé normal —intervino Kanon al ver el enfrentamiento de Acuario y su hermano— Pero un bebé con cosmo sí. ¿Recuerdas a Mu? Shion una vez nos contó que Mu hacia levitar los objetos y aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. Tal vez con Aitor sea lo mismo.

Saga miró a su hermano con sorpresa pero no comentó nada. Después de todo era la primera vez que Kanon decía algo inteligente en su vida.

—Avisaré a los demás, el santuario está protegido por la barrera de Athena, si se ha tele transportado debe estar en los alrededores —dijo Saga— Separémonos para buscar mejor. Milo…

—Tienes razón —interrumpió Milo, giró para ver a Camus y tomó su mano— Camus, busquemos por los pasadizos secretos.

Sin esperar alguna réplica, se lo llevó hacia una de las entradas, dejando a Saga con el rostro sorprendido y la boca abierta, y a Kanon que empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

—Te han friendzoneado sin ni siquiera confesarte hermanito —dijo entre risas, recibiendo un golpe como respuesta.

—Cállate —gruñó el mayor empezando a hablar a través del cosmo.

(-X-)

—Milo…

Desde que se fueron ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a soltar sus manos. Milo no lo miraba y Camus no hablaba. Se podía sentir la tensión en ambos que no se podría cortar con facilidad, sin embargo cuando Milo giró pudo notar un ligero rubor.

— ¿Crees que lo encontraremos? —preguntó. Camus movió la cabeza de manera automática de arriba hacia abajo.

—Saga y Kanon están ayudando y dentro de poco los demás también, solo debemos confiar en nuestros compañeros Milo.

—No creí que fuera tan difícil… —susurró apretando más su mano— Solo espero que nada malo le haya pasado a Aitor…

Camus entreabrió los labios para hablar pero el murmullo del exterior lo hizo cerrar. Ambos hombres se apegaron a la pared rocosa para escuchar llegando a entender a uno de los soldados que hablaban acerca de un bebé en el coliseo. Salieron por una de las entradas secretas –asustando de paso a los dos guardias- y se dirigieron hacia el coliseo, donde Aioria empezó a llamar, confirmando las palabras de los guardias.

Cuando llegaron al coliseo tuvieron que pasar entre un mar de gente, desde aprendices hasta los mismos caballeros de plata y bronce. Aioria se encontraba tratando de llamar a Aitor que se encontraba sentado en una de las columnas y tenía en sus manitas un peluche de borrego que Shion le regaló antes de entregarlo.

— ¿Cómo llegó ahí? —preguntó Milo al acercarse a Aioria.

—No lo sé —confesó— Luego de escuchar el llamado de Saga, escuché los murmullos de los aprendices y vi al bebé. Hasta ahora nadie puede bajarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Camus serio.

—Mira —hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Shaina, que estaba cerca, se acercó.

Pero apenas había llegado a la columna el bebé empezó a reír y las pequeñas piedritas empezaron a elevarse, atacando a la amazona.

— ¿Puede que sea de Aries? —susurró Camus llevando una mano a su mentón de manera pensativa. Milo por su parte esquivó una de las piedras que iba dirigido hacia él.

—Tal vez… —contestó Aioria mirando entre Milo y Camus— ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo bajarlo?

—Creo tener una —susurró Milo.

Se acercó con cautela hacia donde el infante dejaba de reír al verlo. Apretó su borrego con más fuerza y sus ojitos se empezaron a aguarse.

—Mami —balbuceó el bebé. Todos se quedaron callados al escucharlo y Milo solo extendió sus brazos hacia el bebé que se lanzó. Incluso contuvieron el aire al verlo, pero Aitor lejos de caer con rapidez se fue acercando con lentitud hasta legar a los brazos de Milo y acurrucarse con cariño— Mami…

Milo sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba la espalda del bebé, pero al darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas de todos soltó un gruñido y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Camus! —dijo, y éste sin decir nada lo siguió.

Llegando al atardecer y luego de un rápido baño se quedaron ambos de nuevo recostados, esta vez despiertos. Al verlo dormir pacíficamente un extraño calor inundó en su pecho. El infante llevó su manita hacia su mano agarrando con fuerza mientras que la otra iba hacia la de Camus.

—Se ve que te ha tomado aprecio —susurró.

—Sí… —contestó mientras acariciaba su cabecita— ¿Crees que Athena te lo dejaría?

—Pues… —se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y su mirada clara se posó sobre las violáceas de Camus— Eso quiere decir que tú…

Un suave rojo tiñó sus mejillas y asintió sin mirarlo.

—Debo admitir que me he encariñado también… y si tú serás su madre…

—Un momento ¿cómo que madre? Ese rol lo ocuparas tú.

El francés lo miró unos segundos para luego sonreír de manera retadora.

— ¿En serio? A ti fue quien dijo mamá —Se acercó hasta Milo rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró— Esta noche veremos quién de los dos será la “mamá”.

— ¿Camus? —un sonrojo tenue se instaló en sus mejillas— deja de bromear.

—No bromeo… —susurró tomando con su mano libre la de Milo— Me gustas Milo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta se acercó hacia Milo y tomando su rostro posó sus labios sobre los de él.

—Te amo Milo, y estoy dispuesto a todo por cual de tenerte.

(-x-)

A unas casas hacia arriba. Una muchacha de largos cabellos lilas sostenía su báculo Niké con fuerza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. El plan que cuidadosamente había creado con ayuda de Shion estaba dando sus frutos. Los soldados le habían informado todo al igual que los caballeros dorados que estaban informados. Su mirada barrió una vez más las doce casas y giró al escuchar como los pasos de Shion se acercaban.

—Está feliz —comentó Shion mientras alzaba su brazo para que la muchacha lo tomara.

—Todo salió como lo planeamos —contestó Saori— Asgard dejó muchas heridas y creo que fue buena idea empezar con ellos.

— ¿Se los dirá? Ese niño no es como nosotros —dijo mientras empezaban a caminar— Me sorprendió cuando Milo lo encontró… creí que sería Camus.

—Shion, los dioses sabemos lo que hacemos —contestó— Respecto a quien lo dirá… te encargaré de eso. Se llevaran una sorpresa cuando se enteren que es su hijo de sangre. Dime… ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?

—Propongo a DeathMask y Afrodita… ese muchacho necesita darse cuenta que su amor hacia Helena solo fue para tapar por lo que en verdad siente por Piscis.

—De acuerdo, y luego seguimos con Saga ¿Quién sería mejor? ¿Kanon o Aioros?

Athena y Shion siguieron hablando mientras se dirigían a tomar el té, planeando una vez más quienes serían sus siguientes “víctimas”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Por fin pude terminar este One-shot xD ya tenía mucho tiempo que deseaba publicar pero cada vez que leía no me gustaba ;w; Esta dedicado a Natisis quien me retó con la palabra AMOR y yo agregué BEBÉ, espero que le guste :3 Y también dedico este one-shot al grupo Bad Romance :D
> 
> Bueno creo que eso sería todo por hoy (?) ¡Muy pronto actualización de mis multichapter! (no diré cuando pero si muy pronto xD)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D
> 
> SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.


End file.
